durisfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Paladin
Anti-paladin = Anti-Paladins are knights that follow the dark powers of the world. Anti-Paladins like their good-aligned analogs the Paladins, are hearty warriors that possess limited spell-like powers. These powers are granted to them by their evil deities and are used to further advance their vile causes. Anti-paladins are excellent tanks and horsemen. When starting an Anti-Paladin, you should consider how you want to play. The attributes you get when you start out are of great importance to your choice of career on Duris. A good Agility and Constitution will improve your tanking abilities, while high Dexterity and Strength will improve your damaging abilities. You may also benefit from the Wisdom attribute, which will decrease the time it takes to pray for spells. With their Paladin auras, they are able to bestow effects on all the members of their group, leading to an increase in the effectiveness of the entire group. Once they reach their 50th level, Anti-Paladins are able to Descend into the depths of evil and are turned into Vampire. Equipment Usage Like all classes on Duris, Anti-Paladins have their own set of equipment they can use. Anti-Paladins can use most weapons and armor, but are rather limited in their use of magic items. See also * Anti-Paladin Skills * Paladin Allowed races *Orc *Githyanki *Death Knight Innate abilities summon mount (obtained at level 8) *anti-good *vampiric touch drain life (obtained at level 36) *decrepify aura_of_protection aura_of_precision (obtained at level 10) aura_of_battlelust (obtained at level 45) aura_of_endurance (obtained at level 15) aura_of_vigor (obtained at level 30) '*' Designates passive ability. Specializations = The Dark Knight's main focus is on damage, possessing the ability to "Skewer" their enemies more effectively than their unspecialized brethren. They are also able to innately sense who the weakest in the room is. Innates ; 30th level: Sense Weakness Skills ; 36th level: Skewer (Enhanced) Spells ; 41st Level: Dread Blade ; 46th Level: Battle Ecstasy Demonic rider = Demonic Riders are the ultimate horsemen. When mounted upon a hellhound, they possess the ability to charge the enemy with their lance while nimbly sidestepping attacks. Skills ; 20th level: Guard (Enhanced) ; 31st level: Sidestep ; 41st level: Lance Charge Innate Abilities ; 30th level: Knight Spells ; 46th level: Battle Ecstasy Base Class Skills Anti-paladin skills = The following is a list of all the skills and spells available to the Anti-Paladin class: Skills ; 1st level: 2h Bludgeon, 2h slashing, Bandage, Bash, Blindfighting, Carve, Climb, Dodge, Double Attack, Fishing, Kick, Meditate, Mine, Mount, Parry, Quick Chant, Retreat, Riposte, Swim, Switch Opponents, Unarmed Damage ; 8th level: Summon Mount ; 10th level: Clerical Spell Knowledge, Mounted Combat, Sorcerous Spell Knowledge ; 20th level: Guard ; 31st level: Rescue ; 36th level: Cleave ; 41st level: Skewer ; 56st level: Triple Attack Innate Abilities ; 1st level: Decrepify, Detect Good, Vampiric Touch, Aura of Protection Detect Evil ; 10th level: Aura of Precision ; 15th level: Aura of Endurance ; 30th level: Aura of Vigor ; 45th level: Aura of Battle Lust Spells ; 3rd circle: Armor, Cause Light, Protection from Good ; 4th circle: Dispel Good ; 5th circle: Cause Serious, Fear, invigorate ; 6th circle: Blindness, Cause Critical, Curse ; 7th circle: Harm, Soulshield, Taint ; 8th circle: Darkness, Wither, Enervation ; 9th circle: Unholy Word ; 10th circle: Vortex of Fear ; 11th circle: Apocalypse, Energy Drain, Hellfire ; 12th circle: Bleak Foeman =Tips and Tricks 1. When leveling up try not using a weapon, your hits will heal you and may help your HP go above the maximum. 2. If you are starting to get low on health use inn drain it will proc a draining spell on your target that will heal you while hurting them 3. Widely considered the best tank in the game, but only with your spells active. Keep "Battle Ecstacy" up at all times and practice your rescue skill. Don't forget to guard someone, they will love you for it! 4. If you have engaged in a failed battle or need a shield to tank some damage for you use inn summon, a warhorse will come to your aid allowing you to travel the map without having to burn movement points or fight a mob. Your will is its command!